


Lonely

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: 100 Homewell Drabbles [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She wanted to not feel alone for a little while.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: 100 Homewell Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902118
Kudos: 4





	Lonely

Madelyn wanted to feel something other than alone, even if it was only for a little while. Maybe Homelander wasn't the right person to make her loneliness go away, or perhaps he was. Homelander at least understood the coldness of it, the weight of it, the crippling feeling of it.

Had she sensed a kindred spirit in him from the beginning? Madelyn wonders as his lips make their way down her neck. Or had she learned his loneliness over time and weaved it in with hers? 

She doesn't know if it matters anymore to him, but to her, it does. Madelyn doesn't why it does or why she is thinking about it now of all times.


End file.
